¿Cuándo paso todo esto?
by Laura 1999 GS
Summary: ¿Por que lo hace? Es solo una niña a la que los médicos le diagnosticaron Esquizofrenia. Ella sabia que no era así, Ella sabia que algo malo estaba moviendo las piezas de su vida y también sabia quien podía solucionarlo. Pacifica y Dipper se suman a una misteriosa aventura, para salvar a su hija de una demonio que a permanecido vivo durante toda una eternidad ¿Podrán lograrlo?
1. Antes

**Holi, bueno quiera comentarles que soy nueva en esto, así que si tengo algún error háganmelo saber. Espero que les guste el capítulo, sin más que decir los dejo leer.**  
 **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney**

* * *

¿Cuándo paso todo esto? Sin darme cuenta cometí el gran error que la mayoría de mujeres de mi edad comenten, "Tener sexo sin pensar". Ahora estoy metida en un gran lio, ¡Mi familia me va a matar! Está bien tal vez ahora no seamos tan ricos como antes pero ellos siempre están tratando de recuperar nuestra reputación, y no es que realmente me importe ¿o sí? ¡No! Mi vida cambio mucho después del raromagedon y con ella mi actitud, ya no soy la misma Pacifica de antes, ahora no me importa si mis amigos tienen plata o no, incluso soy la mejor amiga de Mabel Pines ¡MABEL PINES! ¿Pueden creerlo? Con el paso de los años me di cuenta que en realidad el pueblo no es tan detestable como lo pensaba, puedo decir que es muy interesante, mucho más el bosque.  
En fin, no puedo creer este sea el día en el que me despida de todas mis metas, de mis sueños, de mis días de salidas, de mis aventuras extremas con Dipper, de todo.

Mi cuerpo estaba presente con mis padres en la mesa, pero mi mente se hallaba en otra dimensión, en la dimensión donde usábamos esa estúpida protección y ahora estaría en una pijamada con mis amigas, bebiendo vodka, o ron a escondidas de nuestros mayores.

— ¿Pacifica? — Al escuchar el llamado de mi padre desperté de mis pensamientos

— ¿Si padre? — mire su rostro, me di cuenta que me había pasado la voz varias veces y yo no había escuchado

— ¿Todo bien hija?

— Ah, Sí, si papá — trate de sonreír para disimular lo preocupada que me sentía

— ¿Segura? Te veo un poco preocupada — disminuí mi grande y falsa sonrisa, pues ya estaba en vano hacerla — ¿Peleaste con tu novio? — me preguntó con una mirada de preocupación

— No papá, no me pelee con Dipper, si es lo que quieres escuchar — resople con enojo

— Hay que bien, pensé que algo malo había pasado entre ustedes dos — escuche la voz de mi madre entrando a la conversación

— ¿Por qué les preocupa tanto mi relación con Dipper? Digo, ustedes siguen siendo los mismos Northwest que antes, les importa el qué dirán de la gente, nuestra reputación, el poder, el dinero, no sé por qué estos últimos días se han estado comportando de una manera…, como si les importara mi vida, especialmente mi relación con Dipper, — me detuve y mire fijamente a mi padre — papá… tu siempre has estado en contra de nuestra relación y tu mamá — la mire — es igual, ¿Qué es lo que se traen?

— ¿Nosotros? — Dijo mi padre haciéndose el confundido — hija, tu madre y yo hemos hablado seriamente y queremos ser los padres que nunca fuimos para ti, queremos entrar más en tu vida, nada más.

— Exacto princesa, además tener un novio en la adolescencia es una etapa muy bonita, y pues me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me contaras de tu chico — hablo mi madre con una voz dulce

Me quede pensando un rato, en las palabras de mis padres, quizás si quieran ser los padres que nunca tuve, además me gusta mucho ahora, me dan permiso a todo y no me hacen enojar.  
— Bueno, está bien, lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a verlos tan amables, gracias por intentar ser mejores padres — sonreí un poco  
— En fin hija, cuéntanos, ¿cómo va Dipper y su investigación de fantasmas?

— Bien — detuve mis pensamientos — Espera… ¿cómo sabes eso?

— Hija, tu novio es famoso, si los buscas en internet encuentras todo de él, incluso sales tu

— Ah, bueno, va bien, también está haciendo un libro sobre su experiencia en Gravity Falls, obvio que lo pondrá en fantasía, porque nadie nunca le va a creer todo lo que paso en el verano del raromagedon, pero si va hacer una breve explicación de que algunas experiencias son reales.

— Oh, qué bien — sonríe

¿Okey? Esto me parecía muy extraño, por alguna razón no se sentía bien, estuve acostumbrada a que mis padres la mayoría de veces me ignoraran y ahora esto es un poco incómodo.

— Bueno… saldré un momento — me levante de la mesa agradeciendo por los alimentos

— ¿A dónde iras querida? — hablo mi madre

— Solo a camina por el pueblo

— No regreses tan tarde Pacifica ¿está bien?

— Esta bien — y sin más me dirigía a mi habitación para alistarme, la verdad era que iba a ver a Dipper pero como les dije antes, se me hacía incomodo contarle todo a mis padres.

Baje las escaleras, la mansión estaba solitaria, no se estuchaba ni un mínimo ruido llegando hacer escalofriante, seguí caminando hacia la puerta, sin embargo algo llamo mi atención, a lo lejos del pasadizo que conectaba la habitación de mis padres, podía sentir como si alguien estuviera ahí parado, observándome, todo el ambiente se volvió tétrico y mis pies empezaron a moverse solos ¿Qué estoy haciendo? La curiosidad y el miedo me mataban por dentro.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Pregunte mientras me acercaba más, mientras el pasillo se iba viendo con más claridad, y hasta podía observar la puerta de la habitación de mis padres — ¿Hola? — Llegue al límite del pasadizo y no encontré nada, ni nadie, solo un ambiente frio, tenebroso y una puerta entre abierta.

Me quede parada ahí, frente a la puerta unos tantos minutos como si esperara que algo ocurriera, cuando de repente escuche las voces de mis padres, no soy de esas personas que les gustan escuchar conversaciones ajenas, me sentí como una tonta ahí parada, así que decidí macharme cuando… escucha decir a mi padre..

— Ese Dipper Pines, nos sacara de todo esto querida

¿Qué? No entendía nada

— Preston, tenemos que ser cuidadosos con lo que hacemos o lo que decimos, Pacifica ya no es como antes y desde que se juntó con los Pines, se ha vuelto más astuta de lo que creemos.

— Tranquila querida, mientras ella siga viendo al muchacho este y nosotros no nos metamos ella no sospechara nada, créeme, el amor te ciega, y lo único que tendremos que hacer es apoyarla al 100 por cierto, ya sabes, si ella se casa con el…

— Nosotros recuperaremos todo lo que hemos perdido — sonríe — eres muy astuto, pero, no crees que el chico este ¿solo se llevara a Pacifica?

— Lo había pensado, preciosa, pero Preston siempre tiene una as bajo la manda, fácil, de alguno u otra forma le robaremos una parte de su fortuna, no habrá problema con él, es un joven que sabe que es lo que hace, sabrá reponerse de una recaída.

— Eres un genio

— lo se querida, lo se

Mi mente se nublo por completo, ahora ya entendía el por qué se habían comportado tan bien conmigo, sentí que mis ojos se humedecieron, y como las gotas de lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejilla ¿Estoy llorando? ¿Por qué? Esto no debería afectarme, digo, así son mis padres, no cambiaran nunca. Las lágrimas caían cada vez más y no podía controlarlas. Me volví a sentir tonta, muy tonta, bueno, tonta no, estúpida, super estúpida, como pude creerles, después de todo lo que han mentido y el daño que han hecho, como me atrevo a creerles que estaban cambiando y que realmente querían ser mejores padres para mí.

Di tres pasos atrás y me eche a correr hacia la salida, ¡Santos cielos! Quiera salir de ese infierno de casa. Sentí que el estómago se me revolvía, tenía unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. Pude pasar el jardín pero al salir no puedo controlar las náuseas y solo opte por apoyarme a la pared y dejar salir todo.

Saque de mi bolso mi botella de agua y tome un poco para calmarme, me sentía destruida por dentro, estoy en un verdadero hoyo negro de problemas, ¿Qué más podía pasarme? Suspire y seguí mi camino hacia la cabaña del misterio.


	2. Ahora

**Agradezco mucho a los que estas leyendo mi historia, me emociona mucho saber que les esta gustando.**  
 **bueno sin mas que decir los dejare para que lean.**  
 **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Seattle, fue una coincidencia de muy buen gusto que justo el día de mi descanso no lloviera y todo este pacifico. Mi cama estaba calientita, no quiera ni moverme de aquí, lo mejor era que los niños ya habían entrado de vacaciones y no tenía que preocuparme por hacerles el desayuno. No quería ni iba a moverme , hasta que el ruidoso teléfono sonó, a la primera no conteste, trate de concentrarme en mi sueño, pero sonó otra vez, eso ya estaba empezando a irritar a la tercera no pude más y me levante ¿Quién estaba perturbando mi lindo sueño?

— ¿A quién mierda se le ocurre llamar tan temprano? — balbuceaba mientras iba al encuentro del teléfono que seguía sonando — que impaciente el que llama — y conteste — ¿Aló?

— ¿Aló? ¿Pacifica? — era una voz conocida, era sueva y un poco graciosa. En el fondo se escuchaban otras voces, la persona quien hablaba no estaba sola.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién habla?

— ¡Oh! Si es ella, si ella — se escucha que les hablaba a las otras personas que la acompañaban — Pacifica, ¿No me recuerdas?

Me quede pensado, se me hacían conocidas todas las voces, y por alguna razón sentí una melancolía terrible, lo cual solo me hizo pensar en una cosa "Gravity Falls"

— Amm… lo más probable es que seas Candy ¿Candy?

— ¡Si! Pacifica, soy Candy, estoy con Grenda y Wendy ellas te quieres enviar una saludo… saluden chicas — escuchar sus voces, me emocionaba mucho, ¡Santo cielos! Como ha pasado el tiempo, me concentre tanto en salir a delante, en mis pequeños, que me olvide de todo el mundo, y si la verdad era que no quiera saber nada con Gravity Falls, pero no era nada de malo saludar de vez en cuando, pero jamás lo hice — ¿Cómo estas Pacifica? No sabemos nada de ti desde nuestra última pijamada, fue muy extraño tenerte en una pijamada y a los días siguientes darnos cuenta que habías desaparecido, todos aquí en el pueblo dicen que fuiste a un internado ¿es cierto?

— No, fueron otras razones por las que me fui del pueblo… en fin chicas les agradezco que me hayan encontrado y que me hayan llamado, pero ahora estoy teniendo una breve discusión con el señor sueño, me alegro escucharlas y espero que estén bien, ya me voy bye — estuve a punto de colgar, pero la desesperada voz de Candy me hizo retenerme

— Espera Pacifica, la verdad no he llamado para preguntarte que fue de ti, bueno una parte sí, pero la razón por la que te llamo es porque me voy a casar en unos días y me gustaría que vengas Pacifica

¿Volver a Gravity Falls? Se me tenso todo el cuerpo y me quede en silencio un momento, esa era una decisión muy difícil de tomar, no podría responderle así no más.

— ¿Pacifica? ¿Sigues ahí?

— Mmm Si, mira Candy déjame pensar bien la respuesta ¿ok? Grabare tu número y te llamare luego, ¡ah! sí, te felicito por tu matrimonio, me tengo que ir

— Este bien. Adiós —

Colgué lo más rápido posible, me sentía aturdida, me alegraba de que mis amigas me hayan llamado pero me asustaba tan solo la idea de volver a Gravity Falls, suspire para calmarme y me dirigí a la cocina para distraerme haciendo el desayuno.

A la hora de terminar me senté a leer una revista, había dejado ya de pensar en que decisión tomar, lo más preferible sea un no por respuesta, no quería toparme con la mirada de todas las personas cuando se entren que realmente me fui porque estaba embarazada, no quiero toparme con la presencia de mis padres, no después de todo lo mal que me hicieron y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerles a mis bebes y si hablamos de la boda de Candy, estoy segura que va ir Mabel y si va Mabel, va Dipper, mucho menos quería toparme con él, me había costado mucho sacarlo de mis pensamientos para que solo un día vuelva así no más, no, definitivamente no. Salí de mi burbuja cuando escuche un fuerte estruendo desde la habitación de mis hijos. Corrí muy asustada a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y me encontré con la escena de mi hijo levantando a mi hija del suelo.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso Tobías?! — me acerque, levante el cuerpo de mi pequeña para recostarla en la cama, estaba desesperada.

— No se mamá, yo estaba en el celular cuando Melissa se sentó en la cama, le hice conversación, no respondió, y luego ¡PUN!, corrió tan rápido que parecía que volaba, solo para chocar con el armario —me explico Tobías muy asustado

La revise, la revise muchas veces, revise su pulso que parecía normal, luego reacciono

— ¿Meli? ¿Melissa me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? Hijita dime algo

Sus ojitos entre abiertos y su expresión de malestar me decía que algo andaba mal

— Mmm — parpadeo muchas veces y miraba el lugar como tratando de ubicarse

— Melissa, estamos en tu habitación

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi corazón se calmó y mi cuerpo se relajó, y lo único que atine fue a abrazarla muy fuerte

— ¡Melissa ¿estás loca?! Nos diste un gran susto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? — hablo medio enojado Tobías

— ¿Hacer algo así? No entiendo… ¿Yo que hice?

— ¡Ay, no te hagas la tonta!

— Ya, Tobías cálmate ¿Si? — suspire, vi la cara de mi hija exigiendo una explicación — Estabas caminado dormida

— ¿Caminado? ¡Ella estaba volando! — Replico Tobías

— No le hagas caso, está siendo exagerado, dime una cosa ¿te duele algo?

— Si, me duele el brazo

— Cámbiate, iremos al médico ¿ok? — ella asintió — No demoren en cambiarse y bajen a tomar desayuno rápido — Salí sin decir mas.

La cita en el hospital había acabado, me quede esperando por que el medico dijo que quería conversar conmigo, sentada pensaba en lo paso en la habitación ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sabía que Tobías no me mentía, por primera vez en años, sentía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería estar sola. Por alguna razón por mi mente paso Gravity Falls.

— Mamá ¿puedo ir a comprar una soda con Tobías?

— Melissa, no me estés pidiendo permiso para todo, si quieres ir a comprar ve, tienes que tener un poco más de confianza en ti — le sonreí — lo único que yo te pido es que no te alejes de tu hermano, nunca debes hacerlo, por cualquier voz o persona que te llame, no debes alejarte de él ¿ok?

Ella sonrió avergonzada y asintió para salir corriendo en dirección a Tobías, justo cuando vi desaparecer a mis hijos por el pasillo, el salio.

— Pacifica, es una gran sorpresa tenerte de nuevo por aquí, ¿Cómo ha estado?

¿En serio? Me retuvo ahí como una hora solo para preguntarme ¿cómo estoy? ¡Santo Cielos! ¡QUIEN CARAJO HACE ESO! ¡MALDITA SEA!

— Dígame doctor, que es lo que me quería decir — trate de mantener la calma

— Melissa, ¿cómo va?

— Ella está bien, ya no oye voces ni ve cosas que no sean la realidad, lo que me preocupa es que los medicamentos la están deprimiendo, no tienes ganas de hacer nada

— No te preocupes Pacifica, es normal, el medico te enviara antidepresivos — sonríe — me alegra mucho saber que Melissa esta mejor, bueno me encantaría seguir hablando, pero tengo otra cita, cualquier cosa me avisa — vi como dio la vuelta y entro a su oficina, no sabía si sentirme sumamente enojada por hacerme esperar una hora solo para decirme eso, o sentirme alegre de que mi hija este mejorando, creo que optare por la segunda. Sentí que una mano me toco el hombro, voltee y me encontré con una anciana.

— Am… ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? — le pregunte

— Tu eres madre de una niña, dicen que ella tiene Esquizofrenia — fruncí el entrecejo — ¿qué tan cierto es eso? — dio una pequeña risa y empezó a rodearme, quise hablar pero la voz no me salía, estaba muda y las luces del pasillo empezaron a tintinear, todo el lugar se volvió más tétrico — Lo cierto es que tu niña no tiene nada — se volvió a reír — Pacifica Northwest, tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si, y muy bien, cambiaste mucho, te alejaste de tus padres, que bien, ellos son patéticos. — La voz de ancianita cambio a una más grave y su aspecto se deformo, volviéndose una inmensa sombra negra

— ¿Quién eres? — puede hablar

— ¿Que quien soy? — Volvió hacer esa estúpida risa — ¡SOY TU PEOR PESADILLA! — la voz fue tan grave y el ruido tan intenso que los oídos me dolían y cuando el ruido se desvanecía solo podía escuchar un sonido súper agudo, junto a esto mi visión fue siendo cada vez más borrosa y una gran pesadez se apoderaba de mi cuerpo dejándome completamente dormida.

— ¿Mamá? — Movieron mi cuerpo y reaccione — Mamá ya vamos, estamos aburridos y tú te estas quedando dormida de tanto esperar, ya luego vienes hablar con el médico, o lo llamas por teléfono — hablo mi hijo

— Ok, tienes razón vamos — me levante y caminamos hacia la salida. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido ¿Había sido un sueño? ¡No! Estoy segura que no. tengo que hacer algo al respecto con esto, pero ¿quién puede ayudarme? Mi mente se detuvo un momento por lo que estaba pensando, sabía que con tan solo pensarlo era doloroso, pero necesitaba la ayuda del casa fantasmas más famoso del mundo, Dipper Pines.

La noche había caído y los niños estaban en la habitación jugando videojuegos, cogí el teléfono y maque.

— ¿Aló? ¿Candy?

— Paz, que bien que llamas, dime

— Llamaba para decirte que si voy a tu boda, mañana estoy partiendo para haya

— Perfecto Pacifica, me va dar mucho gusto verte aquí, bueno te tengo que dejarte ¿sí? Estoy algo ocupada

— Claro, adiós — colgué y suspire.

Todo estará bien pacifica, tú no eres una cobarde, mañana veas a quien veas le demostraras que eres capaz de muchas cosas. Después de darme ánimos me dirigí al cuarto de mis hijos.

— Oigan — sonríe y me senté en la cama de uno de ellos — quiero hablar con ustedes

— Ok ma — Melissa dejo el videojuego y se sentó a mi lado

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Vas hacer que perdamos Melissa

— Mama dijo "Quiero hablar con ustedes" y vamos a escucharla Tobías — el resoplo y dejo el videojuego

— Este bien, está bien — se sentó y me puso atención

— ¿Les gustaría ir de vacaciones a algún lugar?

— ¡Si! A Disney — sonríe ella muy alegre — prometiste que iríamos a Disney este verano

— Mucho te pide el cuerpo — me rei un poco — Sé que lo prometí, pero será para el próximo ¿ok? Esta vez iremos a un lugar más pequeño

— Y… ¿Cómo se llama? — dijo el

— Gravity Falls, así se llama.


	3. Antes: Tiempo de la verdad

**Maitehimawari** **me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los gemelos** **nuevos, y con respecto al esposo de Candy, pues no se :v iba hacerle un oc, pero si tienes alguien en mente, me encantaría saberlo.  
** **Bueno, disfruten la lectura.**

 **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney**

* * *

Con la mente fría y el corazón calmado, llegue a mi destino, la cabaña del misterio. No tardaron en abordarme Mabel, Candy y Grenda con sus anécdotas sobre chicos, sus revistas de moda, novelas románticas, y muchas cosas más, no podía entenderlas bien, todas hablan al mismo tiempo.

— Uau, esperen, esperen, pueden calmarse, no las entiendo nada — hable fuerte — hablaran una por una ¿ok? Te escucho Mabel

— Claro, solo porque es tu cuñada — dijo Candy picona — por qué mejor no empiezo yo hablando

— ¿Qué y por qué tú?, porque no yo — replico Grenda

— ¡Santos Cielos Chicas! ¡Ya paren! ¿Saben qué? no escuchare a nadie, parecen niñas peleando por algo absurdo — rodé los ojos — Mabel ¿Esta Dipper?

— Ya se me hacía raro que no preguntaras por Dipper — sonríe picara — está en su habitación

— Bueno, iré a verlo — adelante el paso para el segundo piso, mientras subía escuche las risas de mis locas amigas terminado con la voz de Mabel gritándome.

— No hagan tanto ruido ¿he? — y eso seguido de más risa

Eso me hizo reí pero al mismo tiempo me hizo recordar en la situación en la que me encontraba. Mientras más cerca estaba de la habitación, más nerviosa me ponía. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Me empezaron a sudar las manos, no había pensado en eso, no había pensado en como reaccionaria él.

Parada en la puerta respire para calmarme y gire suavemente la perilla. Mientras la abría puede observar a un Dipper concentrado en un libro. Él era tan lindo, pensar que hace 6 años lo odiaba y ahora estoy loca por él, por ese cuerpo tan formado que tiene, por sus cabellos castaños, por su inteligente mente, por su valentía, por su poder de decisión, por hacerme sentir miles de sensaciones y hacerme creer que soy la chica más bella de todo el mundo. Logre abrir toda la puerta sin que él se diera cuenta, me recosté en el marco y hable.

— ¿Qué haces nerd?

Vi como su cuerpo salto y algunos papeles caerse luego soltó una risa pequeña y me miro

— Por Dios Pacifica, me asustaste — se levantó y camino hacia mi

— ¿En serio? — Alce una ceja — pensé que nada asustaba al gran Dipper Pines, futuro cazador de fantasmas y cosas misteriosas — sonreí

— Bueno, tu eres capaz de asustarme, lo has hecho muchas veces — sentí sus manos en mi cintura y el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos desapareció — creo que lo haces apropósito ¿no?

Solté una risa

— ¿Y que si fuera así?

— Estas, loca

Nuestros rostros se empezaron a juntar, al igual que nuestros labios. Puse mis manos en su cuello. Un pequeño beso se hizo más intenso y lo estaba disfrutando hasta que recordé lo que pasaba. Tenía que decirle y si no lo hacía ahora quizás las cosas se podían poder peor.  
Detuve el beso y lo mire fijamente, él no se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que me sentía, del miedo que tenía, porque lo vi demostrándome una gran sonrisa.

— Tengo algo que contarte — dijo el — es algo increíble, ni yo me lo creo aun — me siguió hasta sentarme junto a él en su escritorio

— ok, te escucho

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté, que terminando la escuela, el director me llamo y me dijo que quería que hagas algún proyecto con respecto a lo que estoy investigando, y que luego me llamaría para presentarlo?

— Lo recuerdo bien, me estuviste hablando de eso durante una semana

— Bueno, lo siento por eso, pero en fin, hace unos días me llamo y me dijo que ya era hora

— ¿Hace unos días? Pero si estabas aquí en Gravity Falls

— Si, mmm, no te conté porque no quería hacerme ilusiones yo tampoco, pero viaje a California para presentar el proyecto y regrese ese mismo día — rio un poco nervioso — lo siento por no contarte, pero tengo razones ¿ok? Te explico

— Te escucho — volví a decir

— Resulta que era como un examen de admisión a una gran ¡GRAN! Universidad pero sin el examen, mejor dicho el proyecto era el examen — se detuvo un momento — ¿si me entiendes verdad?

Rodé los ojos

— Claro que te entiendo tonto, he estado contigo 3 años como para no entender la forme en la que hablas, mucho más cuando estas emocionado por algo, continua.

— Bueno — sonríe — lo que pasaba es que fui, presente el proyecto y la universidad aun no me daba una respuesta, por eso mismo no te conté, solo lo sabía Mabel y mis tíos, pero en fin, estuve esperando una semana para recibir esto — me saco una carta azul con letras doradas — Pacifica, esto significa una respuesta, y lo mejor de todo es que fui aceptado, — me abrió la carta y me la dio para que la leyera

— ¿La Universidad Técnica de la Costa Oeste? Es la misma a la que iba ir tu tío ¿cierto?

— Exacto

— Uau, Dipper esto es fantástico — sonreí — me alegro mucho que te hayan aceptado, serás un gran casa fantasmas, investigador de cosas anormales, paranormales y todo lo que quiere ser — lo dije sin ganas

— ¿Estas bien? — Me miro preocupado — parece que no te cayó bien la noticia

— No, Dipper, osea si me alegra que te vayas aceptado es algo muy bueno, pero te iras al otro lado del mundo y eso implica que ya no nos vamos a ver

— ¿Qué? No — me cogió las manos — sé que será más difícil vernos y esas cosas, pero podemos seguir comunicándonos, para eso existe Facebook, Skype, lo hemos hecho muchas veces, Paz, cada vez que termina el verano.

— Es que yo no te quiero otra vez de una pantalla, yo te quiero aquí, junto a mí, además la universidad es distinta que el preparatorio o la secundaria, ya no podrás venir todos los veranos.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero no dejemos que la distancia arruine nuestra relación ¿ok? Toda ira bien, siempre ha sido así

— Tengo algo que decirte Dipper — tome aire

¿Qué acabo de decir?

— Claro dime

¿Que estoy haciendo? No puedo decirle, pero quizás… considere quedarse. No, estoy actuando como lo era antes, si le digo algo, voy a arruinar la mejor oportunidad de su vida.

— Yo… estoy… estoy actuando como una estúpida, tienes razón, habrá miles de formas de vernos, además creo que también podrás venir a verme y yo podre ir a visitarte ¿No? — sonreí

— ¿Vez? Ya que me queda una semana en Gravity Falls, hay que disfrutarla al máximo

— Tus mandas — sonreímos

Los minutos pasaron, las horas, los días y la semana había acabo más rápido de lo común, parecía que el tiempo estaba en mi contra, ahora me encontraba en una pijamada con mis locas amigas.

— ¿Cuál creen que me quede mejor? — hablo Mabel, mostrando dos vestidos hechos únicamente por ella, uno de color rosa fuerte y el otro Amarillo patito — Es para ponérmelo mañana

— El rosa — dije yo mientras leía una revista

— El Amrillo — hablo Candy — el rosa está lindo pero según el pronóstico, mañana hará mucho calor y el amarillo te caerá perfecto

— Estoy de acuerdo con Candy — declaro Grenda

— Sigo diciendo que el rosa es mucho mejor — volví a decir sin apartar mi vista a la revista

— Mejor me pondré los dos en diferentes ocasiones — sonríe guardándolos — bueno chicas, como hoy será mi última pijamada con ustedes haremos algo que nunca hicimos — anunció parándose en su cama

— ¿Raptar al chico que vimos hoy en la tienda? — manifestó Candy

— Haremos parodias de las canciones de Miley Cyrus — expreso Grenda

Todas me mirando como esperando a que también sugiriera algo

— Mmm… ¿haremos el reto del Condom Challenge?

— Todas están interesantes, pero no, haremos algo mucho mejor — bajo y cajo una gran caja con una sábana en encima — Bajo esto esta nuestra perdición

— CHAN CHAN CHAN — agrego Grenda

— Vamos… ¡HA EMBORRACHARNOS! — grito dejando ver la caja llena de licores de todo tipo

Lo que faltaba ¡Genial! ¡Grandiosa idea Mabel!

— Genial — hablaron Candy y Grenda con los ojos brillando de emoción

— Y no pregunten donde los conseguí, solo disfruten — nos giño el ojo

— ¿Tenemos todo para empezar la pijamada? – hablo Candy

— Recuento de todo ¡Ahora! — expreso Mabel

— Papitas, papitas picantes, palitos de queso, dulces, Gaseosas de todo tipo, galletas, revistas de chicos, — iba nombrando Grenda — maquillaje, sándwich, una cámara, el libro de terror de Dipper, la última edición de Un lobo adolescente conseguido por Pacifia, frases motivadoras por si la conversación se pone intensa y por ultimo Alcohol ¿Esta todo?

— Esta toda — afirmo Mabel dejando la libreta que tenía en la mano — Ahora es tiempo de empezar — todas rieron, la noche había empezado.

Así transcurrió la noche, conversaciones de chicos, de famosos, de series famosos, de conocidos, poniéndole puntaje a los chicos, tomando, obvio que yo no tome ni una gota, comiendo mientras leíamos esa aburrida novela, no sé ni por que la tenía, era como una versión más barata de crepúsculo, tomando más, tomándonos fotos, grabando videos graciosos, grabando el dibujo que le hicimos a Dipper en la cara mientras dormía, tomando más y más hasta ya no poder y quedar dormidas.

Era la única despierta en la habitación, camine esquivando los cuerpos de mis amigas y apague la luz. El brillo de la luna aun alumbraba la habitación, me dirigía hasta la ventana para sentarme a pensar y hacer pasar el tiempo hasta quedarme dormida.

— ¡OIGAN! — un grito de una voz conocida nos despertó a todas — ¿En serio? ¿Un dibujo de un pene en mi cara? No pudieron hacer una flor, algo más bonito ¿Un pene? Pensé que eran más sanas

Todas soltamos una carcajada

— ¿Qué esperabas? Somos jóvenes de 17 años Dipper — hablo Mabel de una manera picara — nuestra imaginación supera todo

— Exacto Chico — menciono Grenda

— ¡Agg! Mabel, esta me la vas a pagar, vas a ver — dicho esto último salió de la habitación

— Hahaha, ¿En serio le dibujamos un pene? No recuerdo nada

— Si yo tampoco — le respondió Candy

— Paz ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?

— ¡Uh! Muchas cosas — sonreí — por qué mejor no lo ven de la cámara, bajare a tomar algo — y salí de la habitación, fui a la cocina y me serví una tazón de yogurt son cereal, volví a subir pero esta vez me dirigí al cuarto de Dipper y toque la puerta.

— No Mabel, no te perdo…— se quedó mudo cuando se dio que cuenta que no era su adorable hermanita — Amor, lo siento pensé que eres Mabel, pasa —me cedió el paso

— Igual no creo que Mabel venga a pedirte disculpas — dije mientras entraba con mi tazón en las manos

— Que mala — cerró la puerta

— No soy mala, soy realista, disfrutó mucho haciendo el dibujo — me reí un poco

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? Yo solo grabe — sonreí mas

— Eres su cómplice, no, por favor sal de mi habitación — dijo gracioso

— ¿Me estas botando? — Le seguí el juego haciéndome la ofendida — Nadie puede botarme Dipper

— ¿Así?

Deje el tazón en su mesita de noche y meneando mis caderas camine hasta su escrito, para luego sentarme en él y cruzar las piernas. Tenía puesto una bata de seda muy fina, de esas que resbalaban en tu piel. Sentí que el ambiente se volvió bochornoso y juro que podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones. El costado de mi bata callo dejando mi hombro desnudo y puede notar a lo lejos como Dipper tragaba saliva. Cogió un libro y me puse sus lentes que estaban sobre su escritorio.

— Dígame joven Dipper — fije mí vista en el libro — ¿Ahora quieres botarme? — alce la vista y no tuve tiempo de nada, tenía a Dipper encima mío, cogió el libro para luego tirarlo al piso, me alzo y me lanzo a la cama ¡Madre mía! El pacería una bestia salvaje, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

— Dipper — sonreí asombrada — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Entro a la cama y se posicionó justo encima de mí ¡Santo Cielos! Sentí una mescla de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? — sonrió pícaro

— Ay Dipper, aquí no, al otro lado están las chicas, abajo esta Soos y su esposa, tus tíos, podría estar Wendy — sonríe avergonzada — nos escucharían, o podrían entrar por esa puerta.

— Para eso está el seguro — me empezó a besa el cuello

— No, Dipper no —la verdad si me estaba gustando, pero me daba vergüenza el solo hecho de pensar que todos podrían escucharnos, así que lo detuve — En enserio Dipper, no —me miró fijamente, sus ojos eran profundos he intensos

— Es que no te entiendo Pacifica, llegas, me provocas y luego me dices que no y te vas

— Yo no vine a provocarte

— Y lo que hiciste hace un rato ¿Qué fue? ¡Dios Pacifica! No sabes todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, con tan solo pensar que de aquí no nos veremos en un buen tiempo hace que estas ganas de hacerlo aumenten, es muy malvado de tu parte dejarme así de excitado — se hecho a mi costado

— lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo

Nos quedamos mirando el techo, y un silencio reino la habitación luego sentí su mano sujetando la mía

— ¿Sabes algo? Te voy a extrañar mucho

— ¿Lo dices por el sexo? o porque realmente me vas a extrañar — exprese

— Mmm… por los dos —nos echamos a reír con ese comentario — no, pero ya en serio — giro su cuerpo para mirarme, yo lo imite — Te voy a extrañar Paz, voy a extrañar esa carita tan bonita que tienes, ese cabello rubio tan largo — me acaricio el cabello, me acaricia todo lo que nombraba — tus labios, tus ojos azules, voy a extrañar verte seguido, llevarte a mis aventuras locas, salvarte del peligro, voy a extrañar tu voz, tu forma de pensar, las veces en las que te enojabas conmigo, tu risa, tu llanto, voy a extrañar verme a escondidas contigo, aun no sé por qué lo hacíamos si sabemos que todo el mundo sabe de nuestra relación, voy a extrañar tu cuerpo, tus piernas, tus caderas, especialmente cuando las meneas — hablaba con un tono tan suave y romántico que mis ojos se humedecieron por tan bonitas palabras que decía — tu cintura, tus senos que me encantan — sonriamos — tus brazos y tus manos tan suaves — esta vez acaricio mi rostro — voy a extrañar todo de ti Pacifica, por eres perfecta, no podría encontrar a una persona como tú en el mundo y te amo, te amo con toda mi alma — sus labios se juntaron con los míos y sentí que todo en mi ser se desordeno, sentí miedo y felicidad, sentí pasión, sentí amor, sentí lujuria sentí todo y tan solo me deje llevar, sabía que este este era el fin, que nunca más lo volvaria a ver, sentí mis lágrimas caer, esta era la despedía, nunca más volvaria a tocar esos cabellos castaños, ese cuerpo tan formado, nunca más volvería a sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, porque lo amo tanto que juro, no, prometo, que nunca amare a otro hombre como lo amo a él. Sin más que decir, unimos nuestro amor, nuestros labios, nuestros cuerpos por última vez.

Me levante buscando a Dipper que por cierto no estaba en la habitación, pero había una nota que decía "Estaré abajo porque me has dejado hambriento, Te amo" seguido de una carita feliz. Sonreí. Me levante, me cambie y me dirigí al cuarto de Mabel, no había nadie, eso era mucho mejor, me evita las miles de preguntas que me harían, cogí mi bolso y guarde todas mi cosas, me cambia, me peine, me perfume y baje, estaba lista para irme, pero antes me despediría de mi amiga Mabel.

— ¡Oh! Bajo la bella durmiente — hablo Mabel

Todas las miradas del comer se posicionaron en mí, me puse roja de la vergüenza

— Buenos Días — sonríe un poco

— ¿Días? Buenas Tardes — menciono Candy

Saque mi celular y vi la hora, 1:45

— ¡Santos Cielos! Bueno, me tengo ir

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — replico Dipper

— Pensé que te quedabas hasta que nos iríamos — expreso Mabel

— No puedo, tengo algo pendiente que hacer y ya estoy llegando muy tarde, pero vendré para despedirlos

— Oh, bueno, ok, te esperamos entonces

Me acerque a Mabel y sin más la abrace muy fuerte, sentí que me fue correspondido

— Te voy a extrañar niña — le desacomode el cabello y camine hacia Dipper

— ¿Está todo bien Pacifica? — me pregunto

— Todo está perfecto nerd — sonreí y sin vergüenza a nada, lo bese, sentí que todos en la mese se sintieron sorprendidos por lo que pasaba, y Mabel tomaba fotos como loca, el me correspondió el beso, me hubiese gustado que ese beso durara toda una eternidad, pero tuvo que terminarlo

— Te veo a la 6 en la parada del auto bus — me aviso

— ok, Adiós

Voltee y con todo el dolor de mi corazón salí de la cabaña del misterio para dirigirme a mi casa

Echada en mi cama vi pasar las horas, vi como llegaba las 6, como pasaba, las lágrimas de mis ojos no dejaban de caer, me sentía tan culpable, tan tonta, tan mala, no podía parar mi llanto. No podía decirle que esperaba un bebe, eso arruinaría toda su carrera, sus sueños, los minutos pasaban y mi celular se empezó a llenar de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, y llore tanto como nunca lo había hecho, llore tanto que se me hincharon los ojos, que me ardían. Los mensajes dejaron de llegar y las llamadas dejaron de sonar, entonces me di cuenta que era tiempo de la verdad, tome mi celular y antes de salir le envié una mensaje a Dipper

"Lo siento, perdóname"

Deje el celular en la cama y me puse en marcha, me lave la cara y me arme de valor, porque sabía que lo peor estaba por comenzar, baje las escaleras firme y me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres. Toque la puerta

— ¿Madre?, ¿Padre? Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

— Entra Pacifica, ¿Qué pasa?

Entre y respire hondo, el fin de mi mundo estaba por comenzar, estaba vez si me estaba despidiendo de todo, realmente todo.

— Tengo algo importante que decirles.


	4. Ahora: Llegamos a Gravity Falls

**Hey, perdón por la demora, pero estuve súper ocupada, pero aqui tiene otra capitulo. Espero les guste.**

 **a very angry ravage** **The story has a before and after, a chapter is the before and the other is the after and so on, but it will not always be so, and changing to Melissa, if it is the daughter of Dipper, next to Tobias, they are twins.**

 **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney**

* * *

Estábamos a una hora de Gravity Falls, el calor era insoportable, así que prendí el aire acondicionado del auto, ya me estaba cansando manejar por 6 horas, pero no podría parar, tenía que llegar lo antes posible, además los niños se estaban divirtiendo.

— ¿Saben lo que averigüé de Gravity Falls?

— ¿Que averiguaste? — respondimos las dos

— Que es misterioso — hablaba mientras cogía la Tablet y leía — aquí dice que los turistas que van a ese lugar siempre salen con una anécdota aterradora

— ¿En serio? A ver déjame ver — Melissa le quito la Tablet — Genial, voy a investigar más sobre esto. Google búscame Gravity Falls

— ¿Y mamá que tan cierto es lo que dice el internet?

— Bueno, es un pueblo un tanto pesado

— No puede ser — expreso mi hija — mama, yo sé que no te gusta hablar de esos temas pero, te acabo de encontrar, dice que eres descendiente de los fundadores del pueblo ¿Eso es cierto?

¡Maldito internet! Lo odio

— Vaya — dijo medio sorprendido, mientras miraba la Tablet — ¿Eras rica?

\- Google Búscame un Los Noroeste

— ¿Saben qué?, ya es mucha Tablet por hoy — voltee y sin dejar el timón les arrebatarles la Tablet para luego guardarla

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mama, no sé qué te traes, pero ¿Tan malo es el recuerdo de tu pasado que nunca nos cuentas?

— Tobías, ya, no sigas — trato de callarlo Melissa

— No Melissa. ¿No crees que ya estamos grandes como para no saber qué es lo que escondes?, porque no nos cuentas nada, no sabemos de dónde eres, si tenemos tíos, o abuelos, sabes que todos mis amigos siempre hablan de sus abuelos, o las casas de campo de sus tíos, ¿y yo?, yo solo me limito a decir, no tengo familia, no sabes lo horrible que se siente.

Pare el auto de un solo golpe y lo mire por el retrovisor

— ¿Por qué deberías sentirte mal? Tobías, tienes todo, cualquier niño desearía tener una vida como tú, familia tienes, me tienes a mí, a tu hermana, ¿No te vasta? No te sientes amado, por yo te amo mucho y me mato trabajando para que tengas todo lo que quieres, ¿Querías una Tablet?, ahí está tu Tablet, ¿Querías un videojuego?, ahí tuviste tu videojuego, cuando me necesitaste, estuve ahí, cuando quieres te lleven el desayuno en a la cama ¿Quién lo hace? Yo, cuando estas enfermo, yo te cuido, ¡Dios Tobías!, no sabes lo difícil que es ser madre soltera y mucho mas haber llegado donde estoy ahora, tienes un lugar donde vivir, una cama, una cuarto, tienes ropa, tienes las cosas que me pides ¿Y te quejas por que no tienes familia? ¿Acaso nosotros no somos tu familia?, además entiendan algo, esto va para los dos, si lo les quiero contar algo, es porque debe ser muy malo y feo, algo que a mí me hace daño y no me gusta recordar, ténganme consideración y piensen en mí, yo pienso en ustedes siempre.

El auto quedo en silencio y puede ver como mi hijo Tobías bajo su cabeza avergonzado

— Mamá, yo…mmm…lo siento, a veces no pienso en lo que digo, perdóname ¿sí? Ya no te enojes

Suspire, no quiere enojarme con ellos, eso era lo peor que podía hacer.

— Pero no quiero más preguntas ¿ok?

Tobías y Melissa sonrieron

— Ok — me respondieron

Respire para calmarme y arranque el auto, sabía que faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para Gravity Falls. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos me lo imagine ya estaba pasando el letrero de Gravity Falls.

— Niños, llegamos

— ¿En serio? — hablaron al mismo tiempo y se pegaron a la ventana

Ver al pueblo de Gravity Falls me daba una nostalgia terrible, casi no había cambiado en nada, avance y me di cuenta que la gente empezaba a mirar el carro como si vieran algo nuevo ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? Estacione el carro frente a una casa color celeste. Me puse mis lentes de sol y baje.

— Bajen niños — ellos me obedecieron

— Uau, este lugar es muy…

— Rústico, me encanta — interrumpió Malissa con una sonrisa

— y… ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

— Esta es la casa de una amiga mía, hoy nos quedaremos aquí, mañana alquilaremos una habitación cerca, si les gusta el lugar, comprare una casa

— Si me parece bien — hablo Tobías

Camine hace la puerta y toque, mientras lo hacía me pregunte, ¿Cómo estará? Era excitante reencontrarme con mis amigas después de 14 años de andar desaparecida. Sentí la puerta abrir, mostrándome a una mujer de cabello corto negro y lentes con bebe en brazos.

— ¡Pacifica! — Sonrió — Que emoción tenerte aquí, ¿Qué paso contigo he? Mírate sigues igual de regia, nunca cambias, siempre te ha gustado estar a la moda ¿No? Presumida — me dijo graciosa

Eso me hizo reír

— ¿Yo? Ay Candy, no sabes lo que hablas

— Ay Pacifica, pasa ya— me cedió el paso

— Claro, antes tengo que presentarte, a mis hijos — le di el paso a Tobías y Melissa, vi que la cara de Candy cambio de estar contenta a súper sorprendida

— Mucho gusto señora, me llamo Tobías, ella es mi hermana gemela Melissa, ella casi no habla en público, así que no haga preguntas.

Tuve ganas de regañarle por decir eso, pero por una parte era cierto, y sabía lo mucho que le incomodaba a Melissa que personas desconocidas le hagan conversación. Si me olvide de decirles que mi hija tiene un gran problema de sociabilizar. Ella es anti social

— ¡Oh! Soy Candy, soy amiga de su madre desde que tía unos 14 años

— ¿En serio? ¿Ella nunca nos ha hablado de usted?

— Eres muy simpático — sonríe

— Si, lo sé, gracias por decírmelo

— Ya Tobías, se mas educado ¿sí? — le regañe

— ¡Oh! Lo siento señora Candy, no era mi intención faltarle el respeto

— No, no lo has hecho, pasen ya los 3 — expreso sonriendo. Entramos sin más

— ¿Es su bebe? — Volvió hablar Tobías

— Si, se llama Teo

— Oh, bonito nombre, y ¿de dónde lo saco?

Olvide decirles también a Tobías le gustaba hacer muchas preguntas, luego sabrán porque

— Lo saco mi esposo de una revista

— ¿Y de que era la revista?

— Creo que era algo de células

— ¡Oh! Entonces su hijo de llama Theodor, su esposo estaba leyendo La Revista científica, es muy buena, ahí hay una artículos sobre la Teoría Celular, la verdad, hay muchos artículos sobre eso, pero considerando el nombre Theodor, puede que sea la edición número 123, lo que implica que su hijo nació un domingo, porque la revista solo es publicada ese día, entonces su esposo le puso Theodor por Theodor Schwann, el cual es considerando uno de los fundadores de la teoría celular. ¿Estoy en lo correcto o me equivoque?

Candy no tenía respuesta

— Estas en lo correcto, mi hijo nació un domingo, también se llama Theodor, y si era una revista científica

Tobías sonrió como si estuviera recibiendo un trofeo

— ¿Les gusta los videojuegos? — les pregunto

Ellos asintieron la cabeza

— Genial, tengo un par de videojuegos en la sala, porque no van y juegan un rato ¿sí?

—mmm… ok, muchas gracias señora — Tobías sujeto a Melissa y los dos se fueron corriendo a la sala.

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? — me pregunto

— No tengo idea

— Eso fue increíble — tomo aire — bueno pasa, tomaremos algo — y caminamos con dirección a la cocina

— ¿Y cuántos años tiene tu bebe?

— Un año y un mes

— Uau, es muy lindo ¿y el padre?

— Oh, él está trabajando, ya vendrá — suspiro — Así que son ellos — se sentó a mi lado — son la razón por la que te fuiste del pueblo ¿no es así?

— ¿Quien? ¿Mis hijos?

\- perro

— No, pasaron otras cosas muy malas que implican a mi familia, así que decidí escapar de mi casa, pero para eso ya los tenía nacidos, fui a Seattle y me desconecte totalmente de Gravity Falls

— ¿Entonces ellos nacieron aquí? ¿Porque nunca te vi embarazada?

— Me encerraron en mi casa cuando tenía un mes, tenía prohibido salir, ni asomarme a la ventana podía

— Vaya, misma Rapunzel, lo siento tanto, ¿pero por qué no nos dijiste?

— Mis padres no querían que nadie sepa, tu sabes cómo eran ellos, además en ese entonces me encontraba deprimida, así que también me encerré en mi burbuja

— Uau, y ¿el padre de los niños?

— ¿El padre? — puse nerviosa, ¡mierda!, no había pensado en que me iban a preguntar eso — mmmm… el padre

Me demore tanto en mi respuesta que fui tan obvia, Tonta. Su cara cambio a sorprendida otra vez

— No me digas, ¿Son de Dipper? ¡Dios Pacifica!, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

— ¿Qué? No, no son de él — negué

— ¡Ay!, ¿crees que soy tonta?, son gemelos, el día en que se fue Dipper tu desapareciste, y eso fue porque te encerraron por estar embarazada, es lógico que son de él Pacifica — hablo despacio

No supe que responder, ya me habían descubierto. Baje la cabeza

— Si, son de él, ¿Contenta?

— No puede ser ¿Y nunca le dijiste? Pacifica, pudiste tener una mejor viva de la que tienes ahora, él, él es multimillonario, súper famoso.

— Oye, mi vida es bonita ahora ¿ok? Y es famoso gracias a que fue a una gran universidad que le abrió las puertas a grandes oportunidades, piensa Candy, si yo le decía a Dipper que estaba embarazada, él jamás seria lo que es ahora.

Ella me quedo mirando preocupada

— Paz, ¿Sabes en el problema que estas metida? Dipper y Mabel ya están aquí, Mabel no demora en llegar y traerme los vestidos de las damas, cuando los vea se dará cuenta, míralos, son iguales a él.

— Si, si, Candy, por favor, no le digas a nadie ¿ok? Yo veré cuando se lo digo a Dipper, por favor — le suplique

— Tranquila, no le diré a nadie — sonríe — más bien llamare a Grenda y a Wendy, les diré que ya estás aquí — saco su celular y se puso a llamar

— Ok — suspire

Candy termino la llamada

— Dicen que están viniendo — sonríe

— ¿Y como estas ella? — pregunte

— Pues Grenda se casó con Marius, se fue a vivir a Austria, pero siempre viene de visita y Wendy… ah Wendy le fallo el amor dos veces, pero tiene dos hijos, cada uno de diferente compromiso, son hermosos, quizás los traiga con ella

— ¡Oh! ¿Y cuantos años tienen?

— ¿Cuántos años tienen tus hijos?

— 13

— Bueno, tiene una de 13 y otro de 8, quizás ella se lleve bien con tus hijos

— Ojala — sonreí — ellos son tan especiales, bueno aunque con Tobías no tengo problemas si es que hablamos de hacer amigos, pero Melissa es tan difícil, aunque si le conversas de las cosas que a ella le gustan quizás si te conteste

— ¿Y qué cosas le gustan a ella?

— Los libros de historia, la mitología griega o romana, también le gusta mucho la ciencia y matemática, los libros de misterios o terror, aunque más recalco eso, aparte de la escuela, siempre está leyendo esa clase de libros y ve programas de ese tipo, a veces Tobías la sigue, a veces no

— Ella es toda una Nerd, creo que es hereditario

— ¿Qué? Ay no fastidies Candy

— ¿Que? No miento, digo el señor Ford fue así, todo inteligente, Dipper igual, no me sorprende que ella tenga muchos conocimientos y mira, tu hijo Tobías también.

— Tienes razón, hay veces en las que hablan de una manera tan… como te digo… tan

— ¿Científica?

— Algo así, me supongo, pero no los entiendo, esas veces me siento tan hueca a su lado.

— ¿Por qué ella no habla?

— Tiene problemas, ella es una niña con baja autoestima, no es sociable — me entristeció decirlo, pero era la verdad — nunca lo fue, excepto con Tobías

— Y ¿Haz visitado a un médico?

— Si supieras, — suspire — te voy a decir algo que nadie sabe Candy, pero no le digas a nadie, prométemelo

— Confía en mí — me sonrió

— Los médicos le detectaron Esquizofrenia con tan solo 7 años, ella veía cosas fuera de lo normal, me hablaba paradojas, conversaba con personas que ni siquiera existían, pero Candy, yo, ahora no estoy segura de eso, me han estado pasando cosas extrañas, siento que hay algo mucho peor, no quiero ofenderte Candy pero, no vine exactamente para tu boda — tome aire — vine a ver a Dipper, necesito su ayuda

— No me ofendes, digo si hablas de cosas extrañas, sé a qué te refieres, ¿No? Si vivo en un pueblo súper extraño, si tuve que pelear con un unicornio por su cabello, si viví un casi fin del mundo. Te entiendo Pacifica

— Gracias Candy

Las dos sonreímos y escuchamos el timbre sonar

— Oh deben ser las chicas, voy a abrir — se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, escuche varias voces, esto era realmente emocionante, volver a ver a Grenda y a Wendy

— ¡Espera Mabel, será mejor que no entres así tan rápido!

¿Mabel? ¡No podía ser! Mabel estaba con ellas. Me puse muy nerviosa

— ¿Que? ¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes me están esconden algo? ¿No? — escuche un caminar hacia la cocina y la vi.

Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo y todo a mi lado desapareció, solo era su mirada y la mía.

— ¿Pacifica?

— Hola Mabel — sonreí un poco — ¿Cómo has estado?


	5. Antes: Escapando a una nueva vida

**Hello, lo siento la demora por el capitulo, pero estuve muy ocupada, el trabajo me tiene loca, por esta misma razón decidí que voy a subir los capítulos todos los viernes, espero que comprendan. Tambien les aviso que este es el ultimo capitulo que narra el pasado, desde ahora en adelante sera el presente y habra algunos desde el punto de vista de Dipper y de Tobbias. Me Alegra mucho que les guste la historia :D sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. Sin mas los dejare leer**

 **Gravity Falls no me perteneces, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney**

* * *

La música sonaba en mis oídos, era una noche lluviosa eh importante, estaba en mi habitación esperando a que la obstetra venga, aunque no me crean esta iba a hacer la primera ecografía que me iban hacer, luche tanto en convencer a mi padre para hacerme los chequeos cada mes, que por fin accedió, aunque demoro 4 meses pero valió la pena. Estaba emocionada por saber el sexo de mi bebe, quería que fuera una mujer, así tendría la oportunidad de hacer comprar con ella y comprarle muchos vestidos.

Llevaba puesto una bata de color rosado y mi cabello lo tenía amarado, baje hacia la sala para seguir esperando. La puerta principal se abrió y un gran equipo médico entro, ya era el momento, armaron todo lo más rápido posible.

— A ver, venga échese aquí, Señorita Pacifica — dijo la doctora

Asentí y obedecí. Estaba tan feliz que no pues atención a la presencia de mis padres.

— Le vamos levantar la bata ¿ok?

— Ok — y lo hicieron dejando ver mi vientre abultado de 4 meses

— Le echaremos un gel, esto le permitirá a la maquina cumplir su función

Si se Doctora, ¡Solo hágalo ya! Procedieron a hacer lo que dijeron y el momento que estuve esperando llego, al frente mío tenía una pantalla donde podía ver todo lo que pasaba dentro de mi vientre, pero aun no entendía bien la imagen.

— No puede ser — dijo la obstetra con tono de sorpresa

— ¡¿Que?! ¿Pasa algo malo?

— No, no, es que Pacifica no es uno, son dos, tendrás gemelos

El tiempo se detuvo, mi felicidad era inmensa, quise llorar pero al instante volví a la realidad, la expresión de mis padres no me contentaba, me dieron a entender que después de esto, tendríamos una gran discusión

— ¿Y ellos están bien?

— Si, esta sanos, con el latido de sus corazones se puede demostrar, no veo ningún problema en los bebes

— ¿Y el sexo? ¿Se puede ver?

— Claro — movió una y otra vez la imagen — Es… un niño y…una niña — me sonrió

Estaba tan feliz que el tiempo paso rápido y la Obstetra se tuvo que ir. Sabía lo que venía.

— ¿Dos? — Empezó a renegar mi padre —Trata de buscar una solución niña, porque aquí dos bebes no se quedan — y se retiro

Lo que dijo me dolió mucho, mi madre solo me quedo mirando decepcionada y fue tras papá. Me quede solo en esa inmensa sala. Esta mansión no era tan grande como la verdadera Mansión Noroeste, que ahora le pertenecía a Señor Fiddleford McGucket, pero igual seguía siendo una mansión y era grande, rodeado de seguridad para que no saliera, y llena de sirvientes, mayordomos y mucamas. En el silencio trate de olvidarme de las palabras de mi padre. Sonreí cuando pensé en que tenía dos seres dentro mío ¡Dios Dipper que certero, dos en solo tiro! Me reí por lo que acababa de pensar, suspire y decidí subir hacia mi habitación. Tenía que organizar mi ropa, lo que me quedaba, y lo que no.

Puse música a un volumen regular, y al ritmo de esta iba organizando, estaba tan feliz, no dejaba de pensar en que tendría dos bebes, una pareja, era fantástico ¿Y qué nombre les pondría? El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, alguien estaba tocando, baje la música y me acerque a la puerta rogando que no sean mis padres.

— ¿Quién?

— Soy Ivana señorita Pacifica

Ivana, ella era mi empelada de confianza, se había vuelto como mi madre durante estos 4 meses que llevo encerrada en mi casa, y digo madre, porque ella es una adulta. Abrí la puerta

— Pasa — le cedió el paso

— Te traje algo rico — me guiño el ojo y entro

— ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? — cerré la puerta

— Te traje una hamburguesa, y una gaseosa

— ¡Ay! ¿En serio? Dámela, dámela, dámela — me impaciente, no probaba una hamburguesa durante estos 4 meses

— Ok, tranquila — me sonrió y me la dio, cuando estuve a punto de darle una mordida a esa grande y jugosa hamburguesa ella me interrumpió — Espera, ¿Qué se dice?

Aleje la hamburguesa de mi boca

— Gracias Ivana, en serio, gracias — sonreí

— De nada, ahora, antes que comas, te diré que esto es a escondidas de tus padres, ellos no saben, y si se enteran me van a despedir, así que se cuidadosa con eso.

— Ok, ok, seré cuidadosa, igual gracias

— Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, como fue la ecografía

— ¡Ay Ivana!, salió hermosa — deje a un lado la hamburguesa y me senté en mi cama, ella me siguió — pero no vas a creer que hay aquí adentro — me cogí mi vientre

— ¿Es una niña? Tu felicidad me lo puede decir — yo negué — ¡oh! Un niño— volví a negar — bueno, ¿entonces?

— Son dos Ivana, son gemelos — sonreí

Se sorprendió y luego sonrió

— ¿Cómo el padre? Me contaste algo así, creo

— Si, él tenía una hermana gemela

— Oh, que feliz me siento por ti Pacifica, ver que serás madre pronto me da una alegría, yo te vi nacer, eras muy pequeñita en los brazos de tu madre — hablo de una manera tierna — eras rosadita, como unos grandes ojos, eres linda, y ahora vas a ser madre y tendrás una parejita ¿cierto? — Asentí— ya quiero verlos

— Te quiero mucho Ivana, gracias por tolerarme, he sido mala contigo muchas veces y ahora eres la persona que más me apoya en esta casa, no tengo como agradecerte

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, con tu cambio de actitud hiciste mucho, realmente ese muchacho te cambio.

Suspire al recordar a Dipper

— Si Dipper era muy convincente — me eche en la cama

— Lo siento, no quise hacerle recordar

— No Ivana, igual siempre recuerdo a Dipper, además también reviso su vida en internet — suspire — está cada vez más famoso, está haciendo grandes avances a la ciencia

— Ay señorita Pacifica, ¿qué puedo hacer para que deje de estar triste?

Me incorpore

— Quiero que me hagas una favor, mira, estuve viendo mi ropa, y hay cosas que no me quedan, quiero que vayas y me compres ropa nueva ¿Por favor? — sonreí

— Esta bien señorita — se levanta y camino hacia la puerta — me tengo que ir o sus padres se darán cuenta que no estoy — abrió la puerta para salir

— Espera Ivana, la ropa… que sea lo más bonito posible ¿ok? Puede que este embarazada y no salga de mi casa, pero eso no me impide estar siempre linda — reí un poco — ¡Ah! Y para la próxima tráeme una pizza ¿Por favor?

Ivana sonrió

— Esta bien — y salió

Los meses pasaban muy rápido, me había acostumbrado a estar en mi casa, ya no me aburría, había encontrado una manera de entretenerme, algunas veces me ponía a recorrer la nueva mansión, y otras me ponía a leer, o dibujar o ver Tv. El vientre cada vez me crecía más a tal punto de no ver mis pies y también me dolían cuando caminaba mucho o estaba mucho tiempo parada, ahora solo quería estar echada sin hacer nada.

Un mes antes de cumplir los 9 meses, mis padres empezaron a actuar de manera muy extraña, sabía que algo estaban tramando, porque no por cualquier razon mi padres empezaran a tratarme cariñosamente y a mis bebes, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por venir y debería estar preparada.

Los nueve meses se cumplieron y estaba emocionadísima por que nazcan los nenes. Había preparado todo, sus ropitas, sus juguetes y hasta la parte de mi habitación en donde irían sus cunitas. La doctora dijo que nacerían en uno de estos días y que sería parto natural, eso fue lo mejor que escuche, porque no quiera que me hagan una corte en mi perfecto cuerpo.

Y luego empezaron los dolores, ¡Dios! Creí muchas veces que ya estaba lista para traerlos al mundo, pero siempre era una falsa esperanza. Me dirigía a la sala a despedir a mis padres, porque se irían a una reunión "muy importante", con gente "muy poderosa", estaba un poco enojada, porque se suponía que no me dejarían sola estos días, ¿la razón? los bebes estaban a punto de nacer, pero en fin no pude retenerlos.

— Adiós, — los vi salir — que se diviertan en su patética reunión — dije eso para mí, voltee y seguí con mi vida, fui a conversar con Ivana y las otras empleadas a la cocina

— Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que la rubia era la amante del padre de Rafaela, — les conversaba de la novela que veía — y justo ahí termino el episodio, esta genial — sonreí

— Y El nombre Rafaela, ¿no los has pensado? Es lindo — me sugirió Ivana

— Mmm… pensaba más en algo como Melissa Carolyn, me gusta mucho esos nombres

— Que bien que ya te decidiste en el nombre de la niña ¿y el niño? ¿Ya lo pensaste?

— Si, él se llamara Gardner Tobías

Vi que las empleadas me quedaron mirando raro

— ¿Qué? Por qué me miran así

— Es que señorita, no quiero ofenderla pero esos nombres son un poco raros — me dijo Rut, una joven pequeña de cabello marrón

Mire a Ivana, quería que ella me lo dijera

— Que exageras — respondió ella — ella es la madre de los niños, si ella quiere ponerle ese nombre al bebe entonces son perfectos, además el tendrá una nombre muy original — me giño el ojo

Eso me hizo sentir feliz y de repente me sentí húmeda e incómoda, baje mi cabeza y vi la parte inferior de mi bata mojada ¡Dios! Mi rostro expreso miedo

— ¿Todo bien Pacifica? — me pregunto Ivana

Yo negué

— Los bebes ya vienen

Toda la casa se volvió una laberinto, Ivana llamo muchas veces a mis padres pero no contestaron y yo me ponía casa vez peor, los dolores iban aumentando. Echada en mí cama esperaba una respuesta, la seguridad no me dejaba salir y mis padres eran los únicos que tenía el número de la doctora.

Llego un punto donde no aguante más, me dieron unas grandes ganar de pujar

— ¡IVANA! — Llame muchas veces, ella llego corriendo asustada — Ivana, ya no puedo esperar más — y volví a sentir esa ganar de pujar pero esta vez no puede retenerlas. Pujaba cada vez más y más y como en una abrir y cerrar de ojos escuche una llanto, me sentí tan feliz, que quise llorar, pero aún faltaba uno, me sujete de la sabanas he hice lo mismo que con el primero y después de un dolor intenso escucho el otro llanto, y ahí si llore, tenía tanta felicidad dentro mío. Cuando los sostuve en mis brazos sentí que tenía el mundo en mis manos, eran tan pequeñitos y lindos.

Pasaron tres días y ya me estaba adaptando a la vida de ser madre, todo dependía se darles de comer, cambiarles el pañal y hacerlos dormir. Mis padres ya habían llegado, me pidieron disculpas por no a ver estado, Deje a los niños durmiendo, camine sin pensar y de rente me encontraba en frente de la puerta de la salida ¿Qué hacía ahí? voltee y me encontré con el pasadizo del cuarto de mis padres, volvió a mi ese presentimiento de que alguien estaba ahí, pero esta vez no sentí miedo, esta vez sentí que esa presencia me llamaba. Trague saliva y avance, como siempre no había nadie, solo estaba la puerta de mis padres cerrada pero entro en mí esa curiosidad de escuchar lo que ellos hablaban. Pegue bien mi oído a la puerta pero no lograba escuchar nada, repentinamente la puerta se abrió de una manera suave, me asuste pensando que mis padres se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero escuche sus voces halando normalmente adentro de la habitación ¿Quién me había abierto la puerta? Mire por todo los lados y sentí miedo luego me concentre en lo que hablaban mis padres.

— La familia que quiere a la niña vendrá en dos días, les envié fotos y dicen que está muy bonita — anuncio mi madre

¿La niña? Mi corazón iba acelerándose

— ¿Y el niño ya tiene padres? — Hablo mi padre

— Si, ellos vienen mañana por el niño, me comentaron que ya tienen un nombre

— ¿Así? ¿Cuál es?

— Sebastián… al menos tienen buen gusto en los nombres.

— Bueno, lo importante es que recuperaremos una buena parte de nuestra fortuna son esos bebes.

Deje de escuchar y subir corriendo a mi habitación, estaba asustada y muy triste, tenía ganas de llorar pero tenía que buscar una solución, no podían llevarse a mis hijos, si antes me los llevaba yo, comencé a empacar lo necesario, me tenía que ir de esta mansión esta misma noche… ¿A dónde iría? Tenía que ser un lugar fuera de Oregón.

Tenía todo listo en mi habitación, ahora la cosa era salir sin que la seguridad se diera cuenta de repente tocaron la puerta, me acerque a esta con miedo

— ¿Quién?

— Soy Ivana, Pacifica

Le abrí y la jale hacia adentro muy rápido

— Tienes que ayudarme Ivana, tengo que salir de esta casa

Ella miro mis maletas

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué?

— Ivana, mis padres van a vender a mis bebes, tengo que irme ahora no puedo quedarme, mañana vienen por Tobías, si me quedo aquí me los van a quitar — dije entre lágrimas — Por favor Ivana, ayúdame a salir de aquí

Ella me miro indignada por todo lo que mis padres iban hacer

— Claro, ¿A dónde iras?

— No sé, fuera de Oregón

Busco en su bolsillo y me saco una llave

— Ve a Seattle, — me entrego la llave — tengo una casa ahí, es pequeña, no es como la mansión, pero puedes quedarte ahí todo el tiempo que quieras — me sonrió

Quede mirando la llave y luego la abrace

— Gracias, Muchas Gracias Ivana, te debo mucho

— No me debe nada, yo lo hago por que la quiero, y ahora quiero que eso bebes estén bien

— Te quiero Ivana, te voy a extrañar — deje de abrazarla

— Yo también la voy a extrañar, ahora venga, yo sé que hacer para que salga de aqui — bajamos sigilosamente para que nadie se dé cuenta, rogaba que los bebes no se despierten y lloren o nos malograrían todo el plan

— Escóndete aquí, voy a hacerles creer a la seguridad que te estas escapando por el otro lado, cuando ellos vayan a buscarte, tu sales, no mires atrás, solo te vas ¿ok? — asentí y me escondí cerca de la puerta, vi como Ivana hablaba con la seguridad haciéndose la desesperada, cuando todos fueron a donde les indico Ivana, supe que esto saldría más que bien. Camine hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, atravesé el jardín y salí, sentía que me estaban persiguiendo que ya me habían descubierto y que me contrarían, pero todo era parte de mi imaginación, camine lo más rápido por el bosque para llegar hacia la carretera, tape mi cara con una pañoleta y camine mucho tiempo hasta que una carro con una señora muy amable se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle.

La casa que me había dado Ivana, como lo dijo ella, era pequeña pero cómoda, ordene las cosas y me senté a respirar, me sentía un poco más tranquila, ahora me encontraba lejos de Oregón, y no quería saber nada Gravity Falls, porque aquí iba a empezar una nueva vida.


	6. Ahora: Reencuentro

**Hola, Aquí tiene su nuevo capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir así que lean y disfruten :D**

 **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney**

* * *

Todas estábamos sentadas en la mesa, y el ambiente se notaba tenso, sentí la mirada de Mabel, me miraba como si estuviera analizando que lo que estaba viendo era verdad, yo solo no podía mirarla, me daba mucha vergüenza. Cambiando de tema pude fijarme lo mucho que habían cambiado todas. Grenda estaba más delgada y se vestía muy elegante. Wendy como siempre pueblerina y sus ropas no habían cambiado tanto, Sus botan, un jean y su clásica camisa de cuadros, pero esta vez no era verde si no roja, y su cabello lo tenía amarrado. Mabel, ella estaba hermosa, con sus mini faldas clásicas, una blusa sencilla arriba pero combinable, su cabello lo tenía igual solo que un poco más largo y más cuidado.

— Entonces — hable para romper el hielo — Me dijeron que te casaste con Marius, Grenda — sonreí nerviosa y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

— Si — la voz fuerte de Grenda no había cambiado solo que ahora era más moderada

— ¿Qué tal Austria?

— Lindo lugar, pero es horrible tratar de seguir la viva que lleva Marius, ahí siempre quieren que sea, perfecta, hasta me hicieron bajar de peso — se rio un poco y rodo los ojos

— Oh si ya me imagino, mi vida era así antes de los 13

— Sí que era horrible

Las dos nos reímos un poco y luego todo se volvió a tornar incomodo

— ¿Quieren algo de té? — pregunto Candy para salir del momento

— ¡Oh Si! Yo si quiero — hablo Wendy — en fin ya me estoy cansando de este silencio, cuéntame Pacifica ¿Qué paso contigo? Estuvimos preocupadas por ti, porque desapareciste del pueblo tan repentinamente

— ¡Ah! Me escape del pueblo, fui a vivir a Seattle

— ¿Y por qué escapaste? — pregunto Grenda

— Porque salí embarazada y mis padres querían vender a los bebes

Todas abrieron sus ojos como platos, incluso Mabel y de ahí hubo otro silencio

— Oh vaya… ¿y por qué no nos dijiste? — dijo Wendy

— Cuando me entere que estaba embaraza ya tenía una mes y fue una semana antes de que Mabel y Dipper se vayan del pueblo

Puede notar que Mabel se interesó más por la conversación

— Si yo les decía algo, lo más preferible era que pensaran que era de Dipper, pero no lo era — agache la cabeza avergonzada por la mentira que acaba de decir — y eso suena mal ¿Si? — Mire a Mabel — pero juro que no fue mi intensión ¿ok? Estaba borracha cuando me acosté con otro tipo — suspire y cerré mis ojos un momento, cuando los abrí me dirigí a Mabel — Mira, sé que me debes odiar, por qué deje plantado a tu hermano el día de la despedida y por lo que acabo de decir y lo comprendo, ¿Quién no lo haría?

Volvimos a estar en silencio

— No te odio — hablo Mabel por primera vez en la reunión — Cuando no fuiste ese día me preocupaste bastante, y luego los días siguientes hasta que me rendí de saber de ti, al igual que Dipper, los dos estábamos tristes, no podría odiar a una de mis mejores amigas — me sonrió — no me has hecho nada malo, y lo de la borrachera pues, un día me emborrache tanto que tuve sexo con maestro de la universidad — se ríe un poco — lo bueno era que él era joven — se ríe mas

Eso nos hizo reír a todas

— Tranquila ¿sí? No te odio

Sonreí

— Ok — dije — me gusta cómo te vistes ahora

— ¡Oh! ¿Esto? — me mostro su blusa manga cero que llevaba puesto junto a una minifalda — Bueno, que te puedo decir, me convertir en una diseñadora de modas, tengo que aprender a combinar las cosas, pero no me he olvidado mis suéteres. ¡Oye! tú tampoco cambias, estas muy bien vestida

— Es porque soy modelo profesional, tengo que estar bien vestida

— ¡Oh Vamos! No es por eso, es porque eres Pacifica Northwest, y siempre tienes que estar bien vestida — hablo Wendy — tú me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?

— Ya ok, ok, el hecho de que sea pobre no significa que este mal vestida

— Bueno, bueno, — intervino Candy — ya no discutamos por esto — sonríe

— En fin — expreso Mabel — Cuéntanos más de ti Paz

— Bueno, vivo en Seattle, soy modelo profesional y también soy agente, una excelente agente, soy madre y tengo un novio llamado Martí

— Al menos tienes novio, yo soy madre y ya nadie me quiere, es lo malo de ser madre soltera — dijo Wendy

— ¡No!, es lo malo de a verte quedado en este pueblo, ¿tú crees que mi novio lo conseguí en Seattle? No, fue en otro país en las pasarelas

— Bueno si, tienes razón — me sonrió

— ¿y cuánto tiempo llevan? — pregunto Grenda

— Dos años

— ¿Con agente a que te refieres? — dijo Mabel

— Soy Representante Artística, como un manager pero para varios artistas

— Genial, entonces debes conocer a muchos famosos

— La verdad si

Ya había pasado el momento de tensión y me alegraba mucho saber que Mabel no tenía ninguna represalia contra mí, eso calmaba toda mi alma. Candy nos sirvió té y unos panecillos para compartir mientras conversábamos. El tiempo paso muy rápido que no me di cuenta la hora que era, vi entrar a la cocina dos cabezas de color rubio rojizo ¡Santo Cielos! Me olvide que tenía dos hijos

— Mamá — dijo Tobías acercándose junto a Melissa

De pronto el centro de atención eran ellos

— Hola — saludo Tobías y volteo a mirarme — Mamá tenemos hambre

— ¡Oh! — saque mi celular para ver la hora

¡Qué Demonios! 6:52 pm

— ¡Wuaoh! El tiempo pasa volando aquí ¿No? — Me reí un poco — Lo siento niños — saque de mi cartera un par de dólares y se los di — Vallan y cómprense algo que los llene, pero no compren dulce ¿eh?

Mientras Tobías sostenía el dinero me fije que Melissa estaba mirando a Mabel como si estuviera examinándola

— Entonces… ¿solo salimos así no más?

— Si, como que conocen el pueblo

— Oh Bueno...

Volví a mirar a mi hija y seguía igual, algo andaba mal aquí

— ¿Melissa estas bien?

Me miro y me sonrió

— Si, mamá, tengo una curiosidad

Mi hija hablando sin miedo… definitivamente algo anda mal

— Dime

— Mmm… Estoy viendo a Mabel Pines al frente de nosotros, ¿es real o es mi imaginación? — miro al piso

Me sorprendió bastante que mi hija conociera Mabel, así que me quede pensando también

— ¿Mamá? ¡Dios mío mama! está pasando otra vez — se desespero

— ¡Wuaoh! Definitivamente no — hablo Tobías — Cálmate

— ¿Ustedes conocen a Mabel?

— ¡Dios es Real! — dijo Melissa sonriendo

Todos en la cocina estábamos confundidos

— Bueno Ma, Mabel Pines es la hermana de Dipper Pines, que es una gran científico y protagonista del programa Trick or treat, programa que Melissa nunca se pierde — me explico Tobías, aparte se ha leído todos los libros que él tiene.

— Vaya, y ¿Ustedes son? — hablo Mabel toda alegre

— Yo soy Tobías Noroeste, la eh visto en el programa de su hermano un par de veces — le estira la mano y ella le corresponde sonriente

— Ay que bien

— Yo soy Melissa y mi apellido ya lo sabe — dijo súper emocionada y también le dio la mano — ¡Ay! no puedo creer que te esté conociendo, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Claro dime

— ¿Su hermano también está aquí?

¿Cómo es que se me había salió la situación de control? ¿Cómo era que mis hijos conocían a su propio padre y yo no me había enterado?

— Pues… — hizo una pausa como para darle más suspenso — Si, está aquí en el pueblo

— ¡Ay no puede ser!, ¡Ay no puede ser!, ¡Ay no puede ser! — mi hija sonreía como nunca la había visto, me sentía feliz del por qué mi hija no estaba teniendo vergüenza de nada pero al mismo tiempo me sentía inquieta. Mire a Tobías, él también estaba sonriendo.

— Bueno… mira qué maravilla — me exprese — mis hijos conocen a tu hermano — sonreí nerviosa, la mira de Candy me estaba poniendo de esa manera — En fin… mmm ellos son mis hijos, niños, ellas son Grenda, Wendy y Mabel que ya la conocen

— Es un gusto conocerlas a todas — dijo sonriente Melissa

Intercambia miradas con mi hijo, porque esto nos parecía muy raro

— Bueno, creo que los acompañare a que coman algo y a que conozcan el pueblo — me levante y cogí mi cartera

— ¿Qué? ¡No mamá! — Me retuvo Melissa — digo, ya no tenemos hambre — sonríe

— ¿Qué? Habla por ti sola — Tobías rodo los ojos

— ¡Cállate! se supone que me apoyas, eres mi hermano

— Pero es que yo si tengo hambre

Escuchamos una pequeña risa en toda la cocina y eso no saco de la pequeña discusión que estaban teniendo mis hijos

— ¿Porque no cenan en mi casa? — sugerido Mabel

¿Qué?

— No — dije yo

— Eso sería Genial — hablo mi hija

— Yo solo quiero comer — expreso Tobías

— Definitivamente no — volví a decir

Melissa me quedo mirando con una cara muy triste de esas que convencían, pero esta vez no lo haría, no quería a ir a donde actualmente está viviendo Mabel, porque me encontraría con Dipper y no quiero verlo, aun no me sentía lista.

— oh vamos Paci, no seas aguafiestas, deja que tus hijos se diviertan un poco, digo ellos quieren conocer a Dipper y al lugar donde vamos te va encantar — dijo eso ultimo casi cantando.

Mis dos hijos me quedaron mirando. Yo estaba indecisa

— Es la mansión Noroeste — soltó Wendy para luego reírse

— Cállate arruinas las sorpresa — dijo Mabel haciéndose la enojada

¿La mansión noroeste? ¿Mi mansión? Bueno ya no era mía

— Vamos Pacifica — me guiño el ojo — Grenda también vendrá con nosotros

Suspire

— Está bien

— ¡Si! — dijeron mis gemelos

— Bueno, vamos Grenda, las veo mañana ¿ok?— dijo despidiéndose

Candy se me acercó y me dio una abrazo pero en un susurro me dijo

— Tranquila, todo está bien ¿ok?

Yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa y salimos

— Grenda se divertirá mucho esta noche, ¿Saben? Podríamos hacer una pijamada como los viejos tiempos

— Oye, tienes razón

— ¿Esperen qué? — Me detuve — yo iré a cenar no a quedarme a vivir ahí

Felizmente los niños iban más delante de nosotras porque por lo contrario ya estuvieran presionándome

— Tranquila Pacifica, una pijamada no significa que vivirás ahí, Paz te hago una pregunta

Caminamos hacia mi auto

— Claro dime

— La razón del miedo que tienes… ¿Es Dipper?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Miedo?! ¿De qué hablas Mabel? Solo vayamos a cenar ¿ok?

Subí al auto lo más rápido posible para ya no seguir con esta conversación. Si sentía miedo mucho miedo. Ellas subieron

— Oye Pacifica lindo auto ¿Dónde lo compraste? —me pregunto Grenda

Arranque el auto hacia nuestro destino

— Me lo regalaron

— Se lo regalo Martí — hablo Tobías — es el amante de mi mama

— No es su amante, es su novio — me defendió Melissa — y él es muy bueno

— Si, si, bueno como sea

Mabel que estaba en la parte delantera junto a mi, volteo a verlos

— Entonces… ¿Cuantos años tienen?

— 13 — respondieron al mismo tiempo

— ¿Los dos?

— Si — respondió ella

— Somos gemelos — hablo el

Mabel se incorporó en su haciendo sorprendida y luego me quedo mirando

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras? — fruncí el ceño

— ¡Ah! Nada, nada — sonrió y volvió a voltear — Es lindo saber que son gemelos, a mi hermano le va a fascinar conocerlos

— Ay ya quiero llegar

— Señorita Mabel, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? — hablo mi hijo

— Ya estas preguntando — le sonrió — puedes preguntarme lo que sea

— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen con mi madre?

— Desde los 12 para ser exactos, pero al principio tu madre era odiosa, engreída, vanidosa, ella era lo máximo y no podía juntarse con la gente del pueblo, pero esto cambio cuando se enamorado de… — pero la interrumpí

— Me enamoro de un chico del pueblo — la quede mirando dándole a entender que no dijera nada de Dipper, ella entendió

— Si, pero fue después de un tiempo que empezó a demostrarlo ya que su familia perdió la mansión en donde vivían. Justo a esa mansión nos dirigimos, ya que la compro un amigo de mis tíos, y ahí nos hemos quedado.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Chica mala he? — Hablo mi hija — ¿Y ella era como esas rubias de las películas que son las líderes del grupo de amigas?

— Si, así era ella, pero cambio, ahora no es tan odiosa como lo era antes — eso me hizo reír

— Genial, a mí me gustaría ser así de popular en la escuela, tener muchas amigas y tener al chico más guapo

— Para que quieres un chico guapo cuando tienes a tu hermano el guapo — dijo mi hijo desordenándole en cabello — Que no te interese esa clase de chicos Melissa, tus vales más como para esa clase de chicos

Escuchar decir eso a mi hijo me llenaba de orgullo

— Creo que no hay necesidad de ser popular para obtener un chico bueno y guapo — hablo Grenda, la voz de la experiencia — Yo no lo era y me case con un Barón y ahora soy tipo princesa, no es tan lindo, pero lo hago por mi marido.

Detuve el auto, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino

— Genial, llegamos – expreso Mabel y bajo del auto — espera aquí Paci, pediré que abran el portón — se fue

— Wuaoh que bonita mansión — menciono mi hija — ¿En serio aquí vivías mamá?

— Pues sí, pero hace mucho tiempo

— Realmente eras una princesa mamá — dijo Tobías

Vi que el portón se abría, era momento de afrontar la realidad, iba a ver a Dipper después de tanto tiempo, después de abandonarlo, sentía tanto miedo. Hice avanzar el auto, entramos y luego bajamos para encontrarnos con el bello jardín, que nostalgia, al menos el jardín no había perdido su toque de elegancia. Me quede parada cuando recordé la realidad, mi cuerpo no quería avanzar. Los niños y Grenda avanzaron sin darse cuenta pero Mabel regreso a mi encuentro.

— ¿Todo bien Pacifica?

— Si — mentí — ¿tú crees que me pueda quedar un rato aquí en el jardín?

— Paz, ya deja de mentir, se ve que no está bien, estas súper nerviosa y te sudan mucho las manos, dime ¿Esto es por mi hermano? ¿Tienes miedo verlo otra vez?

— No — dije pero luego me retracte — Si, es que Mabel no es fácil para mí hacer esto, yo abandoné a tu hermano, fui mala con él, lo lastime, y volver así como si nada después de haberlo evitado por 14 años, me da miedo.

— Oye Paz entiendo que no quieras ver a mi hermano, y pues, esto será muy duro para ti y como para Dipper, pero igual vas a tener que verlo y charlar con el muy seriamente, así que te daré un tiempo con este elegante jardín y más tarde te vendré a ver — me sonrió y camino hacia la entrada de la mansión

Me quede pensando en que tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar todo esto, además el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí era Dipper, así que con más razón lo tenía que hacer. Pasaron unas 3 horas y ya era de noche, las estrellas en esa colina eran ¡Hermosas! Recuerdo que de niña me gustaba verlas y contarlas, había olvidado que mi verdadero propósito ahí era "Cenar" pero no tenía hambre y ya eran como las 9 pm.

— ¡Hey! ¡Princesa! ¿Ya estas lista? — hablo Mabel mientras se me acercaba — ya es hora

— Claro, — empezamos a caminar a la entrada — por cierto ¿los niños ya comieron?

— Si, estaban muy hambrientos, debo decirte Pacifica que has criado muy bien a tus hijos, aparte de ser sociables y hablar de todo, tienen ética en la mesa

— Claro ¿Qué esperabas? — alce una ceja — mira puede alejarme de todo el dinero posible, pero Mabel, a mí me criaron como princesa, y aunque debo decir que fui ignorante en cierto sentidos, Las cosas que me enseñaron nunca se fueron, yo quería a que mis hijos aprendan ciertas cosas que yo aprendí cuando era niña, que sean educados, elegantes, y cultos

— Lo has hecho bien Pacifica, tus hijos son un encanto

Escuchar eso me daba alegría, al fin de cuentas todo lo que me costó criarlos estaba dando frutos. Ya dentro de la mansión Mabel me conversaba de las cosas que habían cambiado y que algunas cosas de los Northwest aún se encontraban en alguna de las habitaciones

— Bueno hasta aquí llegamos — dijo deteniéndose en un pasadizo, frente a una puerta con muchas calcomanías de advertencia — dentro de ese cuarto se encuentra mi loco hermano — la quede mirando confundida — No es su habitación Pacifica, es su laboratorio, bueno en fin te dejo — dio la vuelta y se fue

No podía ser cobarde esta ver, me arme de valor y toque la puerta, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y el tiempo se detuvo. Ahí estaba el. Tan guapo como siempre. Mi corazón empezó a latir de una manera muy rápida. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos, su boca todo era perfecto en él, incluso esa nueva barba que tenía. Mi cuerpo se empezó a llenar de calor ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me dieron unas incontrolables ganas de besarlo, pero no era el momento indicado.

— ¿Pacifica?


	7. ¿Quien eres?

**Listo Capitulo subido, les agradezco a todos lo que leen y siguen mi historia y les pido una disculpa por la demora, sin mas que decir los dejo leer**

 **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney**

* * *

 **Tobías POV**

¿Podía pasar algo más raro de lo que estábamos viviendo? No lo sé, para mi toda esta situación era extraña, mi madre no era tanto de conversarnos de sus cosas, pocas veces la he oído contarnos anécdotas o de sus amistades, y pasar por todo esto, es muy loco. Habíamos entrado a esa inmensa mansión, muy hermosa por cierto, estaba feliz de saber que iba a conocer a uno de los mejores parapsicólogos del mundo al igual que mi hermana pero ¿Cómo me había vuelto tan fan de él? Hay una solo respuesta, Melissa, mi hermana siempre fue fanática de todo este mundo extraño, mientras yo me concentraba más en los números y en darle lógica a todo, ella se encargaba de hacerme siempre una pregunta difícil de la cual no pueda responder la ciencia. Hasta que hubo un punto en que me convenció totalmente, Mason Pines, más conocido como Dipper era científico sí, pero en una entrevista dijo "Hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar, por eso soy Parapsicólogo, para entender lo que no entiende la ciencia" fue el momento que abrí mi panorama a todo ese mundo extraño que me enseño Melissa y ahora nos encontramos sentados en la sala de una gran mansión, a unos segundos se conocerlo.

— Oye, ¿no crees que hay algo extraño aquí?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Todo esto, ósea, ¿Por qué mama no nos contó esto? Sigo diciendo que de todos los misterios, el menos resuelto es mamá

— ¡Oh! Vamos Tobías déjalo ya, si mamá no nos quiso contar será por una razón que solo ella quiere saber, creo que es nuestra obligación no meternos en los asuntos de nuestra madre

— ¿En serio? En fin, como sea, hablando de mamá, ¿Dónde está ella?

— La señorita Mabel dijo que se había ido a ver unos asuntos, ya vendrá

— Sigo diciendo que hay algo extraño aquí

— Déjalo ya

— Pero yo…— pero fui interrumpido por mi hermana

— Enserio ya déjalo

— Bueno — saque mi celular, empecé a revisar mis redes sociales, y entonces se me ocurrió una idea — oye, ¿nos tomamos una foto y presumimos que estamos a poco de conocer a Dipper Pines?

Mi hermana me quedo mirando mientras lo pensaba

— Ok, Esta bien — me sonrió — pero solo uno

— ok, ok — puse cámara y capture la foto — Para matar a los envidiosos — dije subiéndola

Volvimos a quedar en total silencio, puede observar por una de las grandes ventanas, como el cielo se iba oscureciendo.

— ¿Quieres ir a recorrer esta mansión? — pregunte

— No, seria falta de respeto entrar sin permiso

— ¡Ay! Pero Melissa

— No Tobías, se paciente

Suspire y volví a coger mi celular, me puse mis audífonos y entre tantas canciones seleccione Sonata para piano N °16 de Mozart, cerré mi ojos, recordé que mamá hizo que yo tocara esa canción en una de las presentaciones de Ballet de Melissa, fue increíble ese día, de repente la melodía de mi canción se empieza distorsionar con otra ¿Qué Demonios? Observe que Melissa me sonreía, así que me saque los audífonos para poder comprenderla, era la melodía de un piano, ¡Era fantástico! Le devolví la sonrisa a mi hermana

— ¿Es de Beethoven cierto?

— Si — le respondí

— ¿Quieres ir a ver?

— ¿No que era falta de respeto entrar sin permiso?

— Bueno — rio un poco — quizá si nos escondemos bien nadie nos vea

— Me estoy dejando llevar por tu mala influencia hermanita — dije divertido y me levante del sofá — Vamos

Caminamos despacio hacia donde estaba esa melodía, encontrándonos con un solón muy elegante, obviamente nos escondimos en la entrada para que cuyo sujeto sentado en el hermoso piano marrón no nos vea. Él tenía un aspecto elegante, tenía el cabello amarrado dejando al terminar una pequeña colita, se veía que era gente de clase. Había terminado la pieza, se levantó y se retiró por el otro extremo del gran salón

— Oye — la voz de mi hermana me sacó de mis pensamientos — ¿Por qué no vienes y tocas algo?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Sin darme cuenta mi hermana ya estaba parada junto al piano y yo aún seguía escondido. Camine hacia ella.

— Wuoh, que hermoso piano — dije admirándolo

— Toca algo Tobías

— ¿Qué? — me senté a admirar las teclas — No lo se

— Vamos hazlo por mi

— Mmm… está bien, pero dime tú la pieza

— Toca "City of stars"

— ¿Qué? ¡Ay Melissa! Hay tantas canciones y tú escoges ¿esa?

— Vamos Tobías, sé que te la enseñaron y no he tenido oportunidad de escucharte tocar esa canción, por fa ¿Si?

Suspire

— Este bien — rodé los ojos

— ¡Si! Yo te tomate fotos — saco la cámara profesional de su bolso

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quejar? Sé que la mayoría de fotos que subes a tu Facebook son tomadas por mí

— Esta bien, está bien, debo aceptar que tomas buenas fotos — sonreímos

— Ya, toca

Mire las teclas del piano, respire y empecé a tocar. Amaba tocar piano, era una de mis pasiones favoritas, lo descubrí cuando tenía 7 años en la casa de mi mejor amigo Derek, cuando su padre nos hizo un función solo para nosotros, después de eso, corrí a casa y le dije a mi madre que quería clases de piano, y como nosotros no teníamos piano y nuestra casa era muy pequeña para uno, me dejaron practicar en casa de Derek. Cuando tocaba me trasladaba a otro mundo, era como estar flotando en el espacio, solo la melodía y yo. La sensación de mis dedos al tocar las teclas era fascinante. Volví a la realidad cuando termine la pieza.

— Amo esa canción — escuche decir a mi hermana

— Wuoh — escuchamos una tercera voz entre aplausos — Eso fue increíble

Volteamos asustados a ver a esa persona, encontrándonos con nada menos que la presencia de Dipper Pines, vi la expresión de mi hermana cambiar por una de felicidad y a decir verdad yo no sabía que cara poder, solo me levante avergonzado del piano. Él se nos acercó.

— ¿Dónde has a prendido a tocar? — me pregunto

— Mmm… Tomo clases desde los 7

— Oh que bien — nos sonrió — Mabel me dijo que son mis fans número uno ¿Sera verdad eso?

— ¡Si! — hablo Melissa muy emocionada — Si, los seguimos desde siempre, bueno primero yo, y luego el — dijo señalándome — Usted es increíble, he leído todos sus libros y he visto sus videos de todas sus redes sociales, y amo su programa "Trick or treat" siempre me levanto y levando a mi hermano a las 4 de la madrugada solo para verlo aparte de que usted tiene una hermana gemela e igual que yo, y eso lo hace mucho mejor — se detuvo y tomo aire

— Díganme sus nombres

— Yo me llamo Melissa y el mi hermano gemelo Tobías — se adelantó Melisa

— Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi hermana me conto que tenían hambre, la cena ya está servida así que vamos

— Claro

Caminamos hasta el comedor, yo no puede decir nada porque Melissa siempre se me adelantaba. Al entrar a este puede observar una gran mesa y las personas que estaban sentadas ahí. Estaban Mabel Pines, la otra chica amiga de mamá, creo que se llamaba Grenda, el señor del piano, un adolescente como nosotros, dos ancianos iguales, creo que si no me equivocaba eran sus tíos.

— Familia — hablo Dipper y todos nos voltearon a ver — les presento Melissa y a Tobías, ellos son gemelos y son mis fans – sonrió

Los que ya nos conocían nos sonrieron y los que no, nos invitaron a sentarnos en la mesa.

¡Cielos! Todo lo que había en la mesa era hermoso, cubiertos de plata, platos con decoración únicas u otras cosas de oro y de cristal

— Entonces ¿Ustedes de dónde vienen? — nos preguntó Dipper

— Seattle — respondí, voltee a ver a mi hermana quien ya se encontraba un poco tímida por la cantidad de personas desconocidas

— Está a seis horas de aquí ¿cierto?

— Si — volví a responder

— Y ustedes ¿Son hijos de quién?

Estaba a punto de contestar, pero me vi interrumpido por Mabel Pines

— ¡Una Amiga! — Grito del otro extremo de la mesa — En realidad, es una sorpresa Dipper

Melissa y yo nos quedamos mirando, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

— ¡Oh vaya! Entonces, ¿Debo alegrarme por eso?

— Yo creo que si, en fin, conversemos de otra cosa

— Este bien

— Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle — pregunte con confianza — igual mi hermana, queremos sabes sobre su programa

— Claro

Así transcurrió la cena, muy entretenida, Dipper nos habló sobre lo mucho que tiene que investigar la producción para poder hacer un capitulo, dijo que no era fácil, su tío abuelo Stanley, nos dio una explicación sobre como estafar tiendas y Stanford nos contó una anécdota donde de casualidad habían traído a la vida al villano de Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos. Por otro lado pudimos conocer al esposo de la amiga de mama, Grenda, el conde Marius y junto a él estaba su sobrino, el adolescente que les mencione hace un rato, tenía la misma edad que nosotros y hasta ahora era muy agradable.

La cena había terminado y aun no teníamos noticias de nuestra madre, ya me estaba preocupando

— Señorita Mabel — le hable — ¿Sabe dónde está mi madre?

— Solo dime Mabel, o tía Mabel, cualquiera de los dos, tu madre ya viene, pero me dijo que se quedarán a dormir aquí — hablo sonriendo

— Ah ok — sonreí

— Vengan, les mostrare sus habitaciones — expreso mientras nos dirigíamos a estas

— ¿Habitaciones?

— Si, o ¿duermen juntos?

— En realidad, si, preferimos dormir en un solo cuarto

— Mama se enojaría mucho si duermo sola — dijo mi hermana

— ¿Por qué debería enojarse? — no pregunto

En ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, Melissa y yo nos quedamos mirando con miedo, ¿Cómo explicar algo así? Como decirle que mi hermana está siendo asechada por un demonio y por eso no podía separarme de ella, esto era secreto de familia, lo mejor sería guardar silencio

— Cosas familiares

— Bueno — abrió una habitación — en el ropero hay ropa

Entramos sin dudar, todo este lugar era fabuloso

— Muchas gracias Mabel — agradecí

— Descansen — hablo sonriendo y cerró la puerta

— No puedo creer todo esto es ¡Genial! — Grito mi hermana tirándose a la cama — lo reclamo, ahora esta cama me pertenece

— ¡oh! Santo Cielos, me has ganado — dije sentándome en la otra cama — ¿Tienes sueño?

— No — hablo sonriente — ¿tu?

— Si, sé que son las 9 y que nos acostamos más tarde siempre, pero Melissa todo este loco viaje, cansa — hable en un bostezo

— Entonces ¿Solo dormiremos y ya? Podemos hacer muchas cosas, mirar tele, jugar algo, ¿mirar una película?

— No, estoy cansado, yo me iré a dormir

Me levante y me aliste para dormir. ¿Dónde está mama? Esa era la pregunta en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué sería una sorpresa para Dipper? Esa era otra. Suspire mientras terminaba de alistarme y me dirigía hacia la cama. Mama realmente era misteriosa. Me acosté.

— Cámbiate y apaga la luz — fue lo último que le dije a Melissa antes de dormirme

Había algo que me molestaba, era una luz ¿acaso Melissa aún seguía despierta? ¡No! Esta luz era diferente, era como la de una lámpara color rojo. Fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos, no sabía qué hora era, pero todo estaba oscuro. Mi visión era borrosa, no podía apreciar bien esa luz ¿Qué era? Cuando mi visión aclaro, observe a ese ente sin forma, flotando en la habitación, era de un rojo fosforescente, parecía una gota de agua ¡No! Más bien era como fuego. Me di cuenta que estaba mirando a mi hermana, fruncí el ceño y de repente su mirada se fijó en mí. El Tenia un solo ojo.

— Woah, tienes un sueño muy ligero — me dijo este

— ¿Quién eres?

— Déjame presentarme niño, soy — me sonrió — Fill Warp


	8. Definitivamente mañana

Lo sé, lo sé ... Me demoré casi un año para este episodio, tuve que cerrar la puerta aunque debo confesar que ya tenía el capítulo 8 hecho, solo me faltaba grabarlo pero al parecer se borró ¡El Documento se borró! : C asi que tuve que recrear el episodio. Volví Por qué ayer aburrida en mi cama me puse a leer la historia y definitivamente esta buena xD hasta me hizo llorar, Si, mi propia historia me hizo llorar, desde ahora en adelante no fue nada prometedor ... quizás haga otro episodio o quizás pase otro año para el otro, soy sincera con ustedes, tratare de escribir en estos días y publicará los viernes como siempre, y también lamento el corto que es este episodio, solo que después de un año estoy tratando de recordar bien la historia.  
Sin más los dejo leer:

* * *

 **Pacífica POV**

No podía creer que estaba haciendo, estaba enfrentando a todos mis miedos, estaba empezando este juego difícil de terminar ¡Dios Santo! Era Dipper Pines mirándome tan sorprendido, como si hubiera encontrado una criatura inexistente

-Yo ... - Hable para romper el hielo mientras me sobaba el brazo avergonzada

\- Santos cielos - se me acerco - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - su rostro expresaba preocupación y la mía vergüenza - Te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo Pacifica - cogió mis manos, ¡Cielos! Sus manos seguían igual de sudadas que antes, quise sonreír pero prefería no hacerlo y solo mire fijamente sus ojos - ¿Por qué desapareciste así? Pensé que algo malo me había pasado - me acaricio el rostro

No podía, no podía, solo no decir nada, así que mis ojos hablaron por mí y de ellos brotaron pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Dipper - pude hablar - Lo siento mucho - Me sentía culpable de otra manera, culpable por toda la angustia y preocupación por lo que había causado - lo siento por haberte hecho eso - las lágrimas se me escapaban, aun que se trataba de controlarlas, no podía - Pasaron tanto problemas que se me juntaron todos y me sentí mal, terrible y tenía que escapar de todo esto - trataba de calmarme -

\- ¡Oye! Calma - Me abrazó -  
Ese abrazo tan cálido trajo consigo una paz que me llenó, aquellas sensaciones esperando por salir por tanto tiempo me invadieron. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, quería un momento con Dipper, sin embargo no podía! Eran 13 malditos años que había desaparecido de su vida, no podía simplemente llegar y desordenarla.

\- Vamos al comedor para que tomes algo y me expliques todo ¿bien? - volvió a decirme a lo que respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **Tobías POV  
**  
¿Qué había sido esa cosa? Me levanté de la cama para pensar, que es lo más probable que quiera el demonio que persigue a mi hermana desde siempre. No tenía idea de que hacer, tenía entre mis manos una pieza grande pero no sabía en que parte de la historia encajaría ni por donde empezar... por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo. Mire la habitación a oscuras y camine hacia la ventana, mirando la parte de la mansión y parte del pueblo, todo era tétrico, esta era como estar en cerrado en una de esas pesadillas donde no logró descifrar el acertijo. Suspire frustrado. Quería resolver todo esto. Caminé hacia mi cama y me senté pensando... Esta cosa tiene molestando a mi hermana hace tiempo ¿Por qué recién se aparece? Acaso ... Será ... ¿el pueblo? De repente la ventana se abrió de golpe y entró un aire helado. Dándome un gran susto. Definitivamente algo andaba mal y conectaba al pueblo y una posible historia nunca contada por mi madre. Me levanté, cerré la ventana y volteé para salir de la habitación. Estaba decidido a ir a buscar a mamá, ella seguro me ayudaría a buscar una solución. Baje las escaleras e inesperadamente escuché unas voces que provenían desde el comedor. No era chismoso, nunca lo fui, mi madre siempre me enseñó a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero me llamo más a la atención cuando escuche un sollozo y conocía perfectamente de quien era: mi madre. Me acerqué a un buen punto donde se podía escuchar la conversación.

\- Se iban a llevar a los bebés Dipper, ¡a mis bebés!, ...los iban a vender; me sentía devastada pero tenía que irme de allí, no pensé a dónde iría, o qué me iba a pasar, pensé que en la mañana decidiría que hacer, además tenía quedesconectarme de Oregón, de mi padre y de toda esa presión.

¿Vender? ¿A Los bebes? Ósea ¿a nosotros? Esa era la historia que mamá no quería contarnos, ¿nuestros abuelos nos iban a vender?

Si mamá conocía a Mabel Pine desde los 12 o 13 años eso significaba que también conocía a Dipper, ¿Habrían sido amigos? ¿Esta es otra historia que mamá no quiere contar? ¿Acaso se llevaban mal? ¡No!, de lo contrario no estuvieran hablando tan íntimamente como ahora. Esto es tan confuso.

\- Y por eso desaparecí, no quería más angustias... solo quería vivir tranquila con mis hijos - ella suspiró

\- Bueno, pero, me hubieras pedido ayuda

Increíble...

\- Dipper, estabas en una de las mejores universidades del mundo... ¿Crees que te iba a interrumpir con mis problemas de madre adolescente? ¡No!

Hubo un silencio

Y entonces supe que era mi momento de entrar e interrumpir su plática.

\- ¡Mamá! -

Ellos voltearon a verme

\- ¿estas llorando? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente

\- ¿Desde hace cuanto estás ahí? - expreso con algo de preocupación.

No entendía porque ella no quería contarnos esa historia, nosotros somos sus hijos y la íbamos a entender.

\- Acabo de llegar ... yo

De pronto, sentí que algo me impedía hablar de Fill. Quizá si le digo, ella se enoje, quizás ... no me ayude en esto - yo, solo vine a tomar un vaso de agua, tengo sed .

Ella me sonrió y me dijo "Ve a tomar tu agua" dijo dulcemente y obedecí.

Si mi madre no me apoya en esto, entonces debería buscar la verdad yo solo, ya que la primera persona a la que puedo preguntar sobre esto es Mabel, ella tiene que saber todo. Me despedí y subí hacia la habitación ¿ahora? No, ahora no, todos están durmiendo. Mañana seguramente y con la claridad del día será posible escuchar y asimilar todo lo que me cuente, por que estoy seguro de que no será tan simple.


End file.
